Summer Light
by choco momo
Summary: Summary:Kibum yang membenci musim panass justru malah harus terjebak berdua dengan Siwon yang notabene adalah penyebab dari semua rasa kesalnya./a new fanfic sibum. Boys X Boys. Don't like Don't read. Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : selamanya Siwon dan Kibum milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Siwon dan Kibum. Hidup Sibum Shipper.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer.

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

.

.

.

"Kibum, ayo!" Sungmin masih setia berteriak penuh semangat ke arah Kibum yang masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, tidak mempedulikan teriakan sahabat aegyo-nya yang semenjak tadi sibuk membujuknya untuk bermain diluar.

Sungmin berdecak kesal karena ajakannya tidak dindahkan dan kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur single yang ditempati oleh temannya itu, tangannya dengan cekatan menarik selimut yang menggelung tubuh mungil teman sekamarnya Kibum bergeming, berusaha mempertahakan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik diantara kedua namja manis itu.

"Kibum, ayo cepat bangun! teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu di pantai."

Kibum menrigis pelan mendengar kata pantai yang berkumandang di telinganya. Sejak dulu semua orang tahu kalau dia paling tidak menyukai udara musim panas yang membuat kulit dan juga wajahnya memerah. 'menyebalkan' rutuknya dalam hati tapi masih tidak berniat menjawab rengekan sungmin.

Sulit sekali membujuk Kibum yang seperti itu. Dasar keras kepala, batin sungmin. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut ke pantai. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran kau hubungi saja aku."

Sunyi. Sungmin sudah pergi untuk bergabung bersama teman-teman sekelasnya bemain dipantai yang panas terik di tengah musin panas.

Kibum melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari dalam selimut dan kemudian bangkit mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur sambil menghela napas pelan. Satu lagi musim panas yang berakhir dengan harus mengurung diri didalam kamar seorang diri. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap tahun, musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas kedua yang membuatnya merasa hampir mati bosan karena harus terjebak tanpa bisa menikmati liburan selayaknya orang-orang.

Bukannya tidak ingin bergabung di pantai, hanya saja kalau mengingat bagaimana wajah dan kulitnya memerah karena terbakar matahari dan membutnya menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman sekelasnya saat menyakiskan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi lebih merah dari pada apel yang paling merah. Salahkan kulitnya yang begitu sensitive pada perubahan cuaca membuat tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk berada terlalu lama di bawah terpaan cahaya matahari. Sebagian lagi dari dirinya sibuk merutuki dalang dari acara musim panas ini digelar. Choi Siwon dan para kroni-nya. Dengan dalih ingin melihat tubuh sexy para wanita berbikini, pemuda itu berhasil meyakinkan seluruh namja di kelasnya untuk lagi-lagi menyetuji idenya untuk berlibur di pulau pribadi milik namja itu, sedangkan para wanita, jangan ditanya bagaimana dengan hanya seulas senyuman menawan tersungging di bibir pemuda itu sudah membuat mereka mengangguk penuh semangat tanpa perlawanan.

"Menyedihkan." Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lagak dramatis kalau mengingat bagaimana para gadis yang menjadi begitu antusias setiap kali mereka bercerita bagaimana bentuk tubuh Siwon yang berhasil tertangkap mata mereka atau saat mereka bisa mengabadikan tubuh atletis pemuda itu menggunakan kamera dan menjualnya pada adik kelas untuk mendapatkan keuntungan.

Choco Momo a.k.a Shin Seoun Ra

Presented,

SiBum fanfiction.

.

Summer Light

.

Dedicated for SBDL 2012 and All SiBum Shiper out there.

Kim 'Nyx' Enjung

.

Hope u like it. Enjoy read.

.

Bosan berada di dalam kamar, Kibum memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar itu pun dengan penuh pertimbangan dan tentu saja dengan memperhatikan pergerakan awan yang sekarang sedang bertengger diatas langit, menghalangi sinar matahari menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan karena waktu memang sudah hampir beranjak sore tetapi belum ada satu pun dari teman-temannya yang kembali ke Villa yang didesain seperti hotel berbintang lima itu.

Namja yang selama seumur hidupnya itu tidak pernah menyukai buah apel memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman berwarna putih tulang di bawah naungan pohon besar berdaun rindang dan terlindung dari terpaan cahaya langsung, jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kulitnya. Kibum mulai memfokuskan diri pada buku yang dibawanya dan mulai ber konsentrasi pada isi buku sambil sesekali menghela napas lega menikmati terpaan angin laut yang membelai lembut bulu-bulu halus di wajahnya. Dari sini dia bisa menikmati suara deburan ombak yang menerpa karang di bawah sana dan bagaimana indahnya pemandangan sang Surya yang perlahan terbenam di ufuk barat dengan semburat merah jingga di langitnya yang mulai temaram karena posisi kursi yang terletak di atas tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Akhirnya, sang malaml ah yang akan bertahkta.

.

.

.

Siwon perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya menuju kesatu tempat yang wajib selalu dia kunjungi ketika bertandang ke pulau pribadi milik keluarganya ini yang sebenarnya adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas.

Seketika itu Siwon tertegun.

Dihadapannya sekarang telah tersuguh pemandangan yang bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada keagungan sang matahari yang selama ini dipujanya. Kim Kibum, namja yang telah lama menarik perhatiannya itu sekarang sedang duduk di kursi tempat dia kerap kali mengabadaikan moment-moment terbenamnya penguasa siang sebelum cahaya akhirnya memudar di langit sore.

Wajah Kibum yang sedang terfokus penuh pada buku yang diletakkan di pangkuannya bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan membuat Siwon tanpa sadar memandangi karya tuhan yang begitu sempurna itu dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

Indah sekali. Siwon mendengar hatinya berbisik lirih.

Tangan Siwon tanpa sadar seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya mengabadikan moment langka itu dengan menggunakan kamera yang sedari tadi digantungkan pada lehernya.

Suara jepretan splash kamera membuat Kibum yang sedari tadi tidak sadar sudah tidak sendirian di tebing itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang Choi Siwon sedang mengambil foto-fotonya tanpa ijin. Dan dia sangat tidak senang ada orang yang berani lancang berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Choi Siwon yang terhormat ternyata adalah stalker yang tidak tahu sopan santun." ucapan sakartis Kibum justru malah membuat seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Siwon.

"Kau harus sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara Tuan Kim."

Kibum mendengus sambil menutup buku setelah meletakkan pembatas pada halaman buku untuk memudahkannya. "Percuma saja bicara dengan orang terhormat sepertimu, sekarang kemarikan kamera itu!"

Melihat kemarahan Kibum yang justru membuat Kibum terlihat semakin cantik di mata Siwon membuat Siwon tidak dapat menawan kekehannya. Wajah Kibum yang memerah dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena kesal membuat namja bertubuh atletis itu semakin gemas ingin merasakan bagaimana saat bibir itu menari di bawah bibirnya.

Sadar kemarahannya tidak diindahkan membuat kekesalan namja bertubuh imut itu semakin meradang. "Ya, Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau tertawakan hah? Kau pikir ini lucu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat hapus foto-fotoku."

Aneh sekali, Kibum yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang kaku seperti musim dingin sekarang sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas didepan seorang Choi Siwon. Sungguh pemandangan yang patut untuk tidak dilewatkan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, kau pikir aku sudi menjadikanmu objek fotoku." ucap Siwon enteng sambil melipat kedua tangan besarnya di depan dada, menunjukkan pose penuh kuasa sedangkan wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan.

Kibum terperangah. Kurang ajar sekali ini orang. Secara tidak langsung pemuda itu sudah merendahkan harga dirinya dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak pantas dijadikan objek foto. Dia pikir dia itu siapa, dasar tuan musim panas menyebalkan.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau jadi objek fotomu." Teriak Kibum sengit. Sudah cukup harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik telah terjadi aksi saling rebut diantara mereka, yang satu sibuk berusaha menjangkau kamera yang sekarang sedang dijunjung tinggi-tinggi oleh seorang Choi Siwon yang memilki tinggi tidak dapat diremehkan sambil sesekali melompat karena perbandingan tinggi tubuh mereka yang cukup mencolok sementara tangannya masih aktif menarik apa saja yang berada dalam jarak jangkaunnya, sementara yang satunya justuru malah sibuk menghindar sambil sesekali terkekeh geli dan membuat Kibum semakin gencar melanjutkan aksi serangannya.

"Kemarikan kamera itu padaku." Bentak Kibum menggelegar.

"Coba saja kau rebut kalau kau bisa." Tidak bisa Siwon ingkari kalau ternyata menyenangkan sekali rasanya saat bisa menggoda pemuda manis yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin nya itu hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk pada kegiatannya berusaha merebut kamera photografi milik Siwon membuatnya hampir tidak memperdulikan di mana dirinya sedang berdiri sekarang ini, tanpa sengaja kaki Kibum yang terbalut sepasang sepatu kets tergelincir saat menginjak batu kerikil yang menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan seketika, Siwon refleks berusaha menggapai tubuh Kibum yang oleng, refleksnya yang kurang cepat membuat tubuh Kibum kemudian terlempar jatuh ke bawah tebing yang untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Beruntung karena di sekitar tebing tidak ada karang-karang berujung runcing, kalau tidak dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya, harus berakhir dengan diberitakan sebuah iklan berita lokal kalau dirinya yang seorang keturunan keluarga Kim harus mati konyol karena tercebur saat berusaha merebut kamera dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Bukannya segera menolong Kibum yang jatuh tercebur ke dalam air, Siwon justru malah sibuk menertawakan kecerobohan Kibum dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali mengabadikan kejadian langka itu dengan menggunakan kamera yang menurut Kibum terkutuk itu.

Untung saja dia bisa berenang, setidaknya itu tidak akan menambah daftar kesialan nya hari ini. tapi sepertinya malaikat keberuntungan masih enggan mendekatinya hari ini, buktinya saat berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu merasakan kakinya seolah mati rasa yang dibarengi dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang bagian perutnya. Sial, perutnya kram. Dan saat sekali lagi berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, yang ada justru rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Nafas nya mulai terasa sesak karena oksigen yang mulai menipis dan banyaknya air yang masuk membanjiri paru-parunya.

Siwon mulai panik saat dilihatnya tubuh Kibum yang tadinya mengambang di permukaan air sekarang mulai diam dan kemudian perlahan tenggelam. Dengan sigap dia segera meletakkan kamera kesayangannya dan kemudian melepaskan kaos polos yang melekat di tubuhnya, menerjukan diri dan kemudian segera menarik tubuh Kibum yang sudah hampir tenggelam di dasar.

Siwon menggendong tubuh tidak berdaya Kibum menuju pantai dan kemudian meletakkan tubuh namja itu di atas hamparan pasir. Menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Kibum. Tidak ada reaksi, Siwon semakin khawatir. Dengan cekatan ditekannya bagian dada pemuda itu beberapa kali hingga air laut yang bersarang diparu-paru Kibum meluber keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tetapi Kibum masih belum mendapatkan kesadarnya, segera didongakkannya kepala namja itu dan kemudian bersiap-siap memberikan napas buatan. Siwon menarik napas sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum yang sekarang merona pucat karena terlalu banyak menelan air.

Kibum terbatuk sambil memuntahkan air dalam skala yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Tenggorkannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut, _orb_-nya menyadari kehadiran seorang Choi Siwon yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Siwon menggendong tubuh Kibum kembali kevilla dan kemudian meletakkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur setelah membantunya mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup lalu kemudian melingkupi tubuh Kibum dengan menggunakan selimut sementara teman-teman sekelas mereka masih belum kembali juga.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon sekali lagi memastikan keadaan Kibum sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Kibum yang entah kenapa membuat Kibum merasa sangat nyaman. Rasanya hari ini sungguh melelahkan, Kibum memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati belaian lembut kulit tangan Siwon yang hangat. Biarlah, untuk satu hari ini dia membuang jauh-jauh segala ego-ya selama ini dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai dengan segala kenyamanan yang pemuda tampan itu tawarkan padanya.

.

.

.

Beach party yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun untuk menyambut pesta perayaan musim panas yang hanya datang satu kali dalam satu tahun berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, orang-orang yang menari sambil mengelilingi api unggun raksasa sambil sesekali berteriak riuh membuat suasana pulau pribadi itu terasa begitu semarak ditambah dengan langit cerah yang ditaburi kilauan bintang.

Lagu telah berganti menjadi lebih sendu, dan para pasangan baik yang normal maupun tidak sedang sibuk berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing di sekitar api unggun dengan sangat mesra membuat suasana malam ini semakin terasa lengkap. Siwon memilih untuk menghindar dari kerumunan dan kemudian duduk di samping Kibum yang sedang menikmati deburan ombak seorang diri, jauh dari keramaian. Menyadari kehadiran Siwon, Kibum menggeser tubuhnya kerah kiri, mempersilahkan Siwon duduk bersamanya di dalam perahu karet itu untuk mengantisipasi pakaiannya yang kotor terkena pasir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pertanyaan itu refleks meluncur dari bibir Siwon.

Kibum melipat kedua lututnya di depan dada dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku." ucap Kibum pelan sambil tetap menatap jauh ke depan, memperhatikan bagaimana laut yang telah menghitam tertiup angin dan menghasilkan ombak yang bergelung ke arah pantai bersama dengan buih laut yang menghilang secepat kedatangannya.

Seulas senyuman yang tentu saja tidak Kibum lihat tersungging di bibir Siwon. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencelakanmu."

Kali ini Kibum memalingkan wajahnya menatap Siwon yang juga balas menatapnya. "Kurasa kalau begitu kita impas."

Siwon lagi-lagi harus dibuat terpana saat wajah itu telah dipenuhi dengan senyuman ramah yang jarang sekali dia lihat di wajah Kibum yang hampir tidak pernah berekspesi itu di depan orang lain, tetapi entah sejak kapan Siwon menyadari betapa dirinya dan Kibum menjadi begitu berbeda kala mereka saling berhadapan. Tidak ada yang mereka sembunyikan, bahwa mereka kerap kali terlibat pertikaian dan membuat keduanya seolah menampilkan bagaimana pribadi mereka yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini mereka tutupi di depan orang lain. Tanpa sadar menjadikan mereka lebih jujur akan diri masing-masing, bahwa tidak ada yang mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain.

"Kibum."

"Hm?" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya dan terkejut saat mendapati wajah mereka begitu dekat, tetapi entah kenapa seluruh saraf di tubuhnya seolah berhenti berfungsi sehingga hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa bergerak.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga benar-benar menghapus jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. bibir kedua anak manusia itu bertemu, rasanya seperti ada ribuan lebah yang menari di dalam perutnya hingga membuatnya tidak mampu memikirkan apa pun kecuali pemuda yang sekarang berada di depannya ini. entah kenapa Kibum merasakan sejenis perasaan kecewa kala bibir mereka harus terpisah.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok. Seakan tidak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua saat ini, tidak dengan hembusan angin laut yang menerpa kulit mereka, atau pun juga gemuruh teriakan orang-orang yang masih larut dalam kemeriahan pesta. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini, tidak ada yang mengusik kebersamaan mereka dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Cieee, sepertinya ada yang baru saja berbaikan." Teriakan bersuara tenor itu berhasil menyita perhatian keduanya.

Kibum dan siwon memalingkan wajah mereka dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka. Lihat saja Kyuhyun yang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga namjachingunya, Sungmin, dan membuat namja itu tersenyum dengan mata yang menyiratkan kejahilan, sepertinya efek karena terlalu lama berpacaran dengan Evil magnae yang satu itu. Atau Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk menyoraki mereka dengan kata-kata menggoda hingga membuat kedua orang itu hanya bisa meringis pelan dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa."

Teriakan Kibum yang sudah seperti menyaingi suara toa masjid membuat Siwon yang masih sibuk bergelung dalam mimpi terlonjak bangun seketika. Namun sesaat kemudian shock melanda sekujur tubuhnya saat menyadari di mana mereka berada sekarang, perahu karet yang tadi malam menjadi saksi membaiknya hubungan mereka ternyata hanyut terbawa arus dan membuat kedua anak manusia yang tertidur di dalam perahu karet itu tadi malam itu ternyata malah mengapung di tengah laut lepas.

"Bagaimana ini Siwon, kita ada di mana?"

Beruntung di dalam perahu karet yang mereka jadikan tempat tidur itu terdapat alat untung mendayung dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, terdampar di sebuah pulau tidak berpehuni yang asing.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang terasa dingin sambil tetap meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri hutan, sebenarnya mereka tidak tersesat di sebuah pulau antah berantah dan berakhir dengan bertualang menghadapi makhluk aneh yang menghuni pulau, singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran melantur itu dari kepala. Pulau tempat mereka berada saat ini adalah merupakan bagian pulau yang terpisah dari pulau utama dan juga pulau yang dijadikan siwon sebagai tempat untuk membangun rumah pribadinya saat dia sedang ingin sendirian dan tidak ingin ditemukan. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, mereka hanya perlu menunggu hingga orang-orang menyadari kepergian mereka dan voila, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pasti akan segera mengirimkan bala bantuan pada mereka.

"Argh," Kibum meringis kesakitan dan membuat siwon yang berjalan di depannya menoleh ke belakang.

Siwon berjongkok di depan Kibum yang memegangi kakinya yang terluka terkena sabetan batu yang berujung agak tajam dan mengucurkan banyak darah, sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam. Wajah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu agak pucat dan mulai menggigil, ditambah lagi sejak kemarin malam dia belum mengkonsumsi apa pun.

Langit yang semula berwarna biru perlahan berubah menjadi tertutupi awan hitam yang membawa serta hembusan angin kencang dan ombak yang mulai menderu tertiup angin. Perlahan cuaca mulai berubah, cerahnya matahari telah tergantikan dengan awan hitam pekat yang bergelung di udara. Tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Terdengar suara petir yang membahana.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Siwon segera menggendong Kibum ke dalam pelukannya dan berlari membawa tubuh pemuda itu menuju ke arah pondok kecilnya yang untungnya tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Pondok kecil yang pernah dia bangun saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini dan menyadari kenyataan kalau hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui pulau ini sengaja dirancang dengan sesederhana mungkin namun kaya akan sentuhan minimalis sebagaimana semestinya rumah-rumah di kepulauan tropis membuat tempat ini agak sulit ditemukan karena tidak tertera di dalam peta dan hanya ada satu cara untuk pergi ke pulau ini, yakni dengan menggunakan kendaraan air.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Kibum ditempat tidurnya, Siwon segera berlari menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati pergelangan kaki Kibum yang terluka hanya untuk mendapati keadaan dapurnya yang telah dalam keadaan tidak terawat. Rupanya ada beberapa monyet liar yang menerobos masuk dan membuat kekacauan di pondoknya karena sepertinya orang terakhir yang dia perintahkan untuk membersihkan pondok ini lalai menutup jendela.

Siwon meletakkan perlahan permukaan telapak tangannya di kening Kibum. Suhu tubuh pemuda itu meningkat karena demam, dengan tubuh yang menggigil dan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Detak jantung yang sangat cepat dan pernafasan yang meningkat drastis. Dengan hanya sekali lihat saja siwon tahu kalau kibum terkena sepsis atau biasa disebut keracunan darah dan harus segera mendapat pertolongan.

Tidak ada apa pun di dalam pondok ini yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi orang-orang yang mungkin sekarang kembali melanjutkan pesta mereka yang digelar tujuh hari tujuh malam penuh tanpa henti di dalam Villa karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, di kepulauan selatan yang pada dasarnya memiliki iklim yang tropis kadang-kadang memang bisa berganti cuaca dengan sangat cepat tanpa terduga.

Siwon akui, dia memang telah lama mengidam-idamkan moment seperti ini. Bisa berduaan saja dengan Kibum yang sulit sekali didekati. Mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mengadakan perjalanan selama dua minggu penuh di pulau pribadinya sebenarnya hanyalah alibi yang dia gunakan untuk bisa semakin dekat dengan pemuda pujaan hatinya karena dia tahu kalau Kibum tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, tapi ternyata kibum justru malah hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar tanpa sekalipun berniat menampakkan batang hidungnya ditengah keramain. Tapi tidak seperti ini, andai saja tadi dia lebih berhati-hati maka mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari dalam pulau ini agar Kibum bisa segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Siwon mendesah sambil menggosok wajahnya frustasi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menunggu.

Siwon melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya saat sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara orang-orang dan kemudian mendapati seorang lee donghae bersama Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dengan logat angkuh di depan tempat tidurnya sambil menatap penuh curiga kearah tubuhnya yang masih setia memeluk tubuh menggigil Kibum.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang tidur sekarang." Sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di kapal pesiar yang digunakan untuk menyeberang kembali ke pulau utama. Sekali ini dia harus mengakui kalau otak error Donghae masih berfungsi dengan mengikut sertakan seorang dokter yang entah bagaimana mereka bisa datangkan kepulau pribadi ini sehingga Kibum bisa segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada di pulau?"

"Memangnya kemana lagi kau akan menghilang kalau bukan kesana. Dan kibum juga tidak ada, benar-benar membuat semua orang khawatir."

Awalnya Donghae memang tidak terlalu cemas pada keadaan Siwon karena pemuda tampan itu memang sering kali menghilang dan mengasingkan dirinya dari dari dunia luar dengan melarikan diri kepulau terpencil seorang diri tetapi lain lagi ceritanya saat awan tiba-tiba berubah dan membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa khawatir terutama saat dia mendapti _jetski_ yang Siwon gunakan menyeberang masih setia berada ditempatnya.

Yang pertama kali tertangkap retina matanya saat kesadarannya kembali adalah wajah Siwon yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajah nya matanya lagi-lagi sama dengan tatapan Siwon ketika tubuhnya nyaris tenggelam tempo hari. Sorot mata itu terlihat cemas namun tersirat sebuah kelegaan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Siwon sambil membantu Kibum bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada night stand.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Kakiku sakit."

Namja berwajah manis itu refleks menundukkan wajahnnya saat lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu. Obisidian siwon terasa begitu memabukkan dan kibum takut kalau telarlalu lama menatap kedalam mata itu maka dia akan terhanyut dan tidak ingin melepaskan diri lagi dari jerat seorang choi siwon, betapa dia harus mengakui kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengelak dari pesona pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. Termasuk juga dirinya.

Apakah pada akhirnya sekarang dia sudah masuk dalam perangkap pesona seorang Choi Siwon? Kalaupun iya, entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan penyesalan.

"Bummie?"

"Nde." Kibum agak kikuk juga saat menyadari Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang terdengar begitu akrab ditelinganya. Jujur saja dia tidak terbiasa dengan pangilan itu terucap keluar dari mulut Siwon, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya.

"Saranghae."

Kibum tertegun, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu meluncur kelaur dari dalam mulut seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kau,"

Belum sempat kibum membuka mulu siwon sudah lebuh dahulu membuka suara. "Aku sungguh-sungguh." Tegasnya penuh keyakinan. "Sekarang kau hanya harus menjawabnya!"

"Aku," entah kenpa kibum merasa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu. "Aku,"

Kibum sudah tidak sempat lagi merasa terkejut saat namja tampan menarik tubuhnya dan bibir itu sudah lebih dulu menempel dengan bibirnya. Siwon melumat perlahan bibir kibum, samasekali bukan ciuman yang dipenuh nafsu.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu."

Mungkin ini adalah untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya kibum mengangap bahwa musim panas kali ini adalah musim panas terindah yang pernah dia alami.

FIN.

**A.N: fic ini pernah dipublish sebelemnya. tapi terkena penghapusan masal. dan aku memuuskan untuk publish ulang.**


End file.
